<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 约会 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588834">澳耀 | 约会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>背景是澳门大学2019年4月的开放日。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 约会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景是澳门大学2019年4月的开放日。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀抬头看了看校道上的凤凰木。</p><p>  几个小朋友举着小气球呼啦啦从王耀身边跑过、手里还拎着各异的纪念品，显然在不同学院展馆玩了一圈摊位游戏。</p><p>  开放日活动已经结束了一小段时间，王耀好笑地看着那几个奔向餐厅的身影，回头望向了王濠镜。</p><p>  这人也没收住眼神，一跟王耀突然转回来的目光接触就还是笑起来，眼睛弯着，是柔和的弧度。</p><p>  你傻笑什么呢？王耀不客气地笑他，距离却又更缩短了一点，两人手臂挨着手臂，热度在初夏阴凉雨天里显得刚刚好。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀赶巧在周五过来，大约待个三四天。周日这天两人四处闲逛，经过公交站牌前王濠镜看了看表，说，反正都已经到这了，不如多坐几个站去大学。</p><p>  他倒是一下想明白王濠镜在说哪里，只是疑惑：“去那做什么？”</p><p>  最后还是乖乖上了巴士。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀当然是去过的，只是都在那些西装革履的场合下；要说由王濠镜陪着、就这么懒懒散散在别人校园里转悠，倒还真没有。</p><p>  于是他也就乐得跟在旁边，看四处走动的青年男女有说有笑，自然也留意到有一些目光落在了这边，王耀就存心想逗他：“唉，长这么帅，多招人喜欢。”</p><p>  王濠镜转了过来，对他的突然发挥显得非常配合。</p><p>  “有人在看你呢。”王耀扫了一圈做做样子，摇摇头，认真憋住笑：“可惜啊，已经有主了。”</p><p>  王濠镜对于自家字面意义上“一把年纪”的男朋友根本没辙，但是他很快就嗯了一声，把饮料递给王耀的同时像感叹似的开了口，嗓音由于笑意而变得温软：“怎么会是可惜呢，有你不好吗？”</p><p>  啊咳，王耀挠挠脸，晃悠了一下杯里的烧仙草，顾左右而言他，我好像没说这个？</p><p>  可是他怎么会不懂背后那些没有言明的心思呢，王濠镜看着他眼睛低语的样子就够柔软了，拉着他的手腕一起穿过走廊时掌心甚至热得不行，王耀动了动手腕，指尖轻易地划过一小片皮肤、触到的温热好似又把情话重复了一遍，让他不由得反手扣了进去。</p><p> </p><p>  王耀顺势挠了几下，你可别以为我不知道你在笑啊。</p><p>  这种相似的场景是什么时候呢，被他暗地里拉得更近了之后王耀突然在想，不是在王濠镜曾经的孩童时代，是发展出情侣之间的亲昵、百般情绪中开始多了一道甜味的那个时候，当时他怎么做的来着？</p><p>  也是这样由着这人的那点小性子，贴得很近，最后手腕内侧已经沾上了对方的体温。</p><p>  那时王濠镜下班出来一看见王耀就带起了笑，有些讶然，在王耀跟前站定时那一点惊讶就全部转成了欣喜，连带着王耀的调侃也变得更轻快：“走吧，就非要在这傻站是吗，我可不陪你晒成鱼干啊。”</p><p>  背着光的男友当机立断拉住了他。倾洒的夕照从后面笼罩住王濠镜，整个人顿时变得毛茸茸的，王耀几乎是一瞬间就伸出手，揉了揉王濠镜的头发。</p><p>  然后他就看见镜片后面那双眼睛弯了起来，居然更好看了。</p><p>  于是他刚才又一次情不自禁要来一个爱的摸头杀，手指刚碰到柔软黑发、眼角余光就瞥见拐角有人转出来，咳了一声连忙放下手、转而拿走王濠镜手中的杯子，王濠镜这下就听见了王耀的欲盖弥彰：“喝完没，我扔了啊。”</p><p>  他们这会拐到了食堂外面的小庭院边上，立着的小黑板上画出箭头指着刚才去过的冷饮店，再往前几步就又是通到校道的连廊，还能看到先前雨势变大留下的水渍。穿文化衫的工作人员领着几个中学生模样的孩子走过，王濠镜瞄了瞄方向，笑着问王耀，先生想去哪里？</p><p>  王耀咂咂嘴：不急，我先点份鱼蛋，坐下来慢慢吃。</p><p> </p><p>  王濠镜就近带着王耀在FBA转悠了一圈。来时还下着雨，等王耀惦记完人家博彩实验室，再出来倒是又转回了阴天。</p><p>  种满凤凰木的校道在学院门前延伸开去，一直铺到了滨海公路边上。偶尔有还带着湿气的树叶跌落到肩上，王耀也没理，由着王濠镜在他停下看湖时侧过来，替他拍走落叶。明明四周都还氤氲着水汽，王耀却还是想到那个阳光好到过分的傍晚，两人走在斜巷里，安静地，悠闲地，就这么走回家。<br/>  “唉，我知道了，”王濠镜听见王耀这么说：“这明明是约会。”</p><p>  “我又没说不是。”</p><p>  王耀又在那闷笑。</p><p>  半晌，他哎了一声，又摸了摸王濠镜的头发。王濠镜在那只手离开时正要抬抬头，却被王耀拉住。这次手的位置停在了他颈侧，挨着衣领，而王耀抬起脸，飞快在他唇上亲了一口。</p><p> </p><p>  在那个公交站牌前王濠镜没正面回答王耀，他只是笑着，嘴角勾起，嗓音钻出来被水汽浸湿，晕开也显得肉麻。</p><p> </p><p>  “梗系去拍拖啦。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p>*拍拖：即粤语里的“谈恋爱”。</p><p>26/04/19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>